Decisiones Importantes
by dark-slayer86
Summary: Kagura ha encontrado una forma de matar a Naraku. Kanna debe decidir si quiere ayudar a su hermana o no. Kohaku ha estado un poco raro ultimamente... ¿Querrá cierto taiyokai participar en esta empresa? CAP 2 ARRIBA!
1. desobediencia: una sensación liberadora

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, ¡por favor no me demanden!  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Desobediencia: Una sensación liberadora.  
  
Como siempre, el castillo de Naraku permanecía obscuro. El olor a muerte se sentía por todas partes, dándole un toque siniestro al enorme lugar. Una niña vestida de blanco caminaba lentamente por los corredores como si tal aura maligna no le importara en lo más mínimo. Subió unas escaleras, y se detuvo frente a una habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta.  
  
-Kanna, te esperaba... quiero que busques a tu hermana con tu espejo y que me la traigas, ¿entendido?  
  
Sin decir nada, aquella niña, se retiró de la presencia de Naraku. Después de todo, es lo que siempre hacía, obedecer a su señor sin omitir ningún comentario. Claro, no era como su hermana. A pesar de tener un cuerpo adulto, Kagura era menor que ella y, por lo tanto, más impulsiva. Siempre causando problemas... siempre contradiciendo a Naraku u ocultándole cosas, simplemente, no era de fiar. Mientras que ella, Kanna, siempre se mantenía callada sin reprochar, sin cuestionar. Es por eso que Naraku le tenía confianza, porque no era como Kagura. A pesar de todo, ella envidiaba a Kagura. Kagura había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su creador en más de una ocasión, a pesar de las horribles consecuencias, poder ser reabsorbida por él... ¿Sería cierto que Kagura, era un espíritu libre?  
  
-Kanna...  
  
Dejó de pensar por un momento, ya que cierto muchacho un poco mayor que ella la llamaba.  
  
-¿Volverás a irte de nuevo?  
  
Kanna se acercó al muchacho. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar.  
  
-¿Es cierto, que el señor está tan molesto, que piensa reabsorber a Kagura?  
  
Con su fría expresión sólo lo miró.  
  
-Entiendo, no puedes hablar de eso... tu hermana es poderosa, ¿no es cierto?, Algunas veces la he visto usando sus maravillosos poderes... Siempre contradiciendo a nuestro amo... Es curioso, es la primer vez que recuerdo estar conversando con alguien... Es verdad, aunque me esfuerzo, no recuerdo otra cosa que no sea Naraku... ¿Tú sabes el porqué?  
  
Kanna tenía cara de impaciencia, después de todo, no tenía sentido esa conversación, ¡Si a eso se le puede llamar conversación!. Un tanto apenado al darse cuenta, Kohaku bajo la cabeza y prosiguió.  
  
-Me agrada que por lo menos escuches lo que digo... últimamente, he tenido sueños raros, donde tengo una imagen borrosa de una mujer que me sonríe... y todo se pone negro, como si mi cabeza no quisiera recordar más... Debes estar aburrida de lo que digo, pero como eres la única persona aquí aparte de Naraku... a veces me siento solo... Tú también debes sentirte así algunas ocasiones...  
  
Que afirmación más estúpida, ¡por supuesto qué ella nunca se había sentido así!, Ella era la nada... Mataría a ese niño idiota de no ser porque a su señor le era útil y quien era ella para contradecirlo... Tenía cosas que hacer, no debía de estar escuchando a ese chiquillo insolente ¡Debía ir por su hermana!. Dio media vuelta...  
  
-No fue mi intención ofenderte, lo único que quería saber, es si alguno de ustedes tiene miedo, miedo a morir...  
  
¿Miedo?, Kanna no lo había pensado. ¿Miedo a ser partida en dos por la espada de Inu Yasha? ¡Por favor!. Sin embargo, algo la inquietaba... ¿Qué pasaría el día que a su señor le dejara de ser útil y se convirtiera en un estorbo?... Sin duda alguna la reabsorbería... a pesar de haberle servido bien...  
  
-Caro que no... le pertenezco a mi creador y él puede deshacerse de mí, si quiere... ya que sólo soy una parte de él. (Esto último con algo de tristeza.  
  
-Disculpa... pero, gracias de todas maneras, por escucharme.  
  
Kanna sonrió un poco, ya le diría a Naraku que ese chiquillo estaba pensando más de la cuenta, como si él le impuso se estuviera debilitando.  
  
-Por nada, Kohaku, por nada...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En el bosque, una mujer joven entraba a una cueva. Visiblemente apurada no notó que alguien la observaba. En el interior, se encontraba una vieja haciendo algo que parecía una poción.  
  
-Llegaste más pronto de lo que imaginé.  
  
-Claro bruja, vine por lo que prometiste...  
  
-Por supuesto... no seas impaciente querida... esto toma su tiempo.  
  
La mujer joven, visiblemente alterada, no dejaba de observar, como la vieja bruja movía su brebaje. Se detuvo, y con una risilla le dijo:  
  
-Acompáñame, es hora de hacer negocios... pero primero (mirándola a los ojos), debo asegurarme que no habrá ninguna traición de tu parte... entrégame tus abanicos... es algo de rutina.  
  
Tuvo que hacerlo, porque esa vieja bruja era la única que podía ayudarla.  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera, cierto yokai lobo, esperaba a que saliera Kagura, mientras escuchaba con dificultad lo que murmuraban las dos mujeres.  
  
-Por fin podré vengarme, es mujer me las pagará por lo que le hizo a esos miembros de mi tribu... Esperaré oculto en estos arbustos...  
  
En la cueva, la anciana miraba a través de su olla.  
  
-Muy bien querida...  
  
Dijo con un aire de maldad.  
  
-Ese ser que te creó, está pasando por un ciclo... Tu sabes, todo ser de origen sobrenatural, que no está completo del todo, tiende a pasar por uno y llegan a debilitarse sus poderes, llegando a manifestarse su parte no sobrenatural  
  
-Su parte humana...  
  
Justo como le sucedía a Inu Yasha... ella lo sabía, pero no se lo dijo a Naraku. Sus razones tenía.  
  
-Exacto, si yo fuera tú no perdería la oportunidad de asesinarlo... después de todo, por eso me buscaste, para ser libre...  
  
Kagura sonrió. No desaprovecharía esa información.  
  
-Tu paga, vieja.  
  
Extendiéndole una bolsa llena de oro.  
  
-Volverás a saber de mí.  
  
-Tengo ese presentimiento...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kanna flotaba cerca de la cueva. Lo había visto todo con su espejo.  
  
-Así que Naraku puede morir después de todo... Tal vez es esa la razón por la que Kohaku hable tanto últimamente.  
  
Miró hacia abajo y observó a Kouga que seguía oculto. Se acercó a él y, con un pequeño golpe en el cuello, lo durmió.  
  
-No quiero que interrumpas, como no me interesa tu alma, esto será temporal... tengo que hablar con mi hermana.  
  
Kagura salía de la cueva y, viendo a Kanna le dijo:  
  
-No esperé que te mandaran tan pronto por mí.  
  
-Quiero preguntarte si es verdad lo que te dijo esa bruja...  
  
-Lo escuchaste... es verdad, Naraku ha perdido parcialmente sus poderes. No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tenemos dos semanas para que muera... Por favor Kanna, no me mires así, piénsalo... La bruja me dijo, que a pesar de ser parte de él, seremos libres si muere... libres... sólo necesito pedirle a alguien ese favor... si tú me ayudas, claro, además, podría beneficiarnos a ambas... ¿O quieres ser reabsorbida?  
  
Una interesante propuesta... ¿Cómo podía negarse?... pero, su señor... lo traicionaría... por otro lado, sería libre y no recibiría órdenes de nadie... podría hacer lo que quisiera, no viviría pensando en el día en que dejara de serle útil. ¿Qué hacer?...  
  
-Puedes irte Kagura...  
  
-Prometo que regresaré pronto, Naraku no vivirá por mucho tiempo...  
  
Mientras su hermana menor se alejaba, Kanna se preguntaba si en verdad había hecho lo correcto.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Volviste pronto... ¿Dónde está tu hermana?  
  
-No pude hallarla... mi espejo... algo está mal...  
  
Dijo Kanna bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Yo no le veo nada fuera de lo normal... me decepcionas, Kanna... creí que eras la MÁS confiable...  
  
-No volverá a suceder, mi señor.  
  
-Claro que no, yo me encargaré de darte un buen escarmiento para que no vuelvas a fallar.  
  
Un grito desgarrador de Kanna, rompió el silencio que imperaba en el castillo, mientras su cuerpo caía al piso.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kouga despertó, ¿Qué demonios ocurría?, ¿Qué le había hecho esa chiquilla?, ¿Qué hacían las dos en la cueva de esa bruja?... Su instinto de lobo le decía que algo estaba mal y que tenía que investigar... Seguramente la señorita Kagome lo podría ayudar, ella sabe muchas cosas... ese perro... tendría que ver a ese perro.. Lo maldijo entre dientes mientras corría a toda velocidad rumbo hacia la mujer que amaba y a su rival...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Me alegra que despertaras, cuando te encontré, estabas en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.  
  
-Kohaku...  
  
-No digas nada, debes de estar cansada. Naraku puede ser muy cruel a veces, auque, es curioso, es la primera vez que te hace daño... y eres la más leal.  
  
Lealtad. No entendía lo que había hecho, ¡Había sido capaz de traicionar a su creador!... sin embargo, por una extraña razón, no se sentía culpable, al contrario, se sentía aliviada, a pesar del malestar físico causado por sus heridas... Tal vez esto era lo que sentía Kagura, cada vez que desobedecía a Naraku... Le gustaba eso...  
  
-¿Sabes?, ayer volví de nuevo a soñar con esa mujer, me llamó hermano... me hizo sentir feliz por un momento...  
  
¿Felicidad?, ¿Qué era eso para ella?, Al igual que los sueños. Eso simplemente no existía.  
  
-Dime, ¿Hay algo que te haga feliz?  
  
-No seas tonto, solamente soy una extensión de Naraku, no puedo tener ninguna clase de sentimientos.  
  
-Debes por lo menos tener una cosa que en verdad te haga ser feliz, si no es así, entonces tu vida es miserable.  
  
Kanna no lo había pensado... ¿Y si ese momento feliz fuera cuando obedecía lo que su interior le aconsejara?, ¿Si esa felicidad la lograse al ser libre de Naraku y sus órdenes?  
  
-No tienes porque decírmelo. Me voy Kanna, tengo encargos que hacer.  
  
Kohaku se fue. Naraku se molestaría si llegaba pronto. Kanna, mientras tanto, pensaba en que haría cuando fuera libre de Naraku, cuando todo eso acabara.  
  
Continuará...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Díganme si les gustó o si me merezco una carta bomba. Esperaré gustosa sus comentarios.  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


	2. miedo: un sentimiento muy humano

HOLA perdón por la demora (exámenes y más exámenes) aquí vengo con la segunda entrega de decisiones importantes, espero que les guste. Bueno, como podrán notar he querido hacer a los malos un poco más humanos de lo normal, pero no se preocupen no es un completo OOC, más adelante veremos el porqué... en fin:  
  
INU YASHA NO ME PERTENECE. (Aunque ¿a quien no le gustaría quedarse con Sesshoumaru ^^U )  
  
La brisa entraba por la ventana abierta. Kanna, acostada en el piso y cubierta con unas mantas, permanecía esperando a Kagura, o por lo menos a que Kohaku se apareciera. Todavía no se reponía del castigo que Naraku le había impuesto.  
  
-¿Porqué?, yo nunca había experimentado el dolor pero ahora...  
  
Miró sus brazos cubiertos con vendas, aún sus heridas sangraban. Era cierto, la debilidad de Naraku le afectaba. ¿Sería posible que al igual que su creador, Kanna adquiriera características humanas?. Volteó a la ventana, y maldiciendo, se cubrió aún mas con las sábanas, en verdad hacía frío, otra sensación nueva para ella.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Es de noche. En el bosque, un grupo de viajeros descansa de su última aventura comiendo su deliciosa cena.  
  
-Definitivamente, esto sabe muy bien. Dices que se llama ramen ¿verdad?  
  
El rostro de nuestro hanyou favorito se iluminaba al ver el humo saliendo del envase.  
  
-Así es... existen de distintos tipos y sabores, hay de pollo, de res, de cangrejo, con verduras, con curry... esta vez le traje a cada uno un tipo distinto.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Dame!.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el suyo a Shippo. Al ver esto Shippo se puso a llorar.  
  
-Buaaa ¡Míralo Kagome!, ¡Es un abusivo!, me quitó mi ramen... sniff  
  
-Inuyasha, (muy molesta) cuantas veces te he dicho que... Un momento, un fragmento se acerca a toda velocidad...  
  
En ese momento, Kouga hizo su aparición. (Viento mezclado con tierra Inu con cara molesta)  
  
-¡Pero si es Kouga-kun!  
  
-Kagome, vine tan rápido como pude (tomándola de las dos manos). Tengo algo muy importante que contarte...  
  
-¡Feh!, (Cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mostrar indiferencia) ¿Qué hace ese lobo apestoso aquí?  
  
-Cálmate Inu Yasha, veamos lo que Kouga tiene que decir...  
  
-¿Tú también monje?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************** En la habitación de aquel castillo, que permanecía obscura, Naraku observaba al chico que acababa de entrar en su habitación.  
  
-Que bueno que ya estés aquí mi querido Kohaku.  
  
Dijo con malicia mientras Kohaku, permanecía con la mirada perdida y mirando hacia abajo, debía parecer como si estuviera todavía bajo el dominio de Naraku.  
  
-Kanna ha estado muy extraña últimamente, así que tu misión será que te encargues de vigilarla todo el tiempo, para saber que es lo que está tramando. No te despegues de ella ni un solo segundo ¿Te quedó claro?  
  
-Sí, mi señor.  
  
-Retírate.  
  
Kohaku salió de la habitación obscura, mientras Naraku estaba muy pensativo...  
  
-Mientras me encuentre en este estado, no podré hacer nada (sonriendo), ya me encargaré de esas dos mocosas después, debo concentrar el poco poder que tengo para controlar a Kohaku. Debo de ser muy precavido si no quiero que se manifieste mi lado humano.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
En el bosque, un yokai descansaba en la hierba, mientras que una niña pequeña molestaba al peculiar sirviente que los acompañaba.  
  
-Si te mueves, no podré ponerte esta corona de flores.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz mocosa del demonio!, Si no lo haces, te acusaré con mi señor Sesshoumaru.  
  
Al yokai, a pesar de su fría expresión, ciertamente le divertía ver a Jaken con esas ridículas flores. Para ese entonces, ya tenía varias coronas en el cuello y Rin quería colocarle una más en la cabeza.  
  
El viento dejó de soplar. Sesshomaru sabía que algo malo sucedía.  
  
-Rin, quédate quieta.  
  
La niña simplemente se quedó inmóvil, mientras Sesshoumaru avanzaba hacia los árboles cercanos, Jaken se escondió detrás de él.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Kagura salió de su escondite y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se cubrió su cara con el abanico.  
  
-He venido a hacerte una propuesta. Desde que tienes esa espada, me di cuenta del enorme poder que posees.  
  
Sesshomaru no hizo ni siquiera una expresión en su rostro.  
  
-Supongo que te has percatado de que mi señor está debilitado. Me gustaría que acabaras con él... es muy simple para ti, además, puedes quedarte con los fragmentos que tiene en su poder. Así serías invencible...  
  
-No me interesa.  
  
Kagura lo miró con enojo, no era la primera vez que el Inu-yokai rechazaba su proposición. Aunque pensaba que esa vez sería diferente, debido a la situación actual y a que podría quedarse con los fragmentos. En verdad estaba frustrada. Sesshoumaru simplemente volteó para otro lado en señal de indiferencia.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí.  
  
Rin dio saltos de alegría para seguir con su juego mientras se alejaban. Mientras tanto, Kagura se enfadaba más. ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora?, ¿A quién recurrir?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Inu y compañía se miraban unos a otros sin entender lo que Kouga les estaba contando, al parecer los seres creados por ese engendro querían deshacerse de él. Miroku se adelantó a decir:  
  
-Lo que dice Kouga es muy interesante... Inuyasha, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?  
  
-No es mi asunto monje.-dijo el Inu algo enojado.  
  
-Yo pienso que sí, después de todo... esas dos son parte de Naraku y, por otro lado... Kohaku.- Sango bajó la mirada al decir eso.  
  
-Sango tiene razón Inu Yasha, debemos investigar.- Lo miró Kagome con ojos suplicantes, Inu Yasha desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos.  
  
-Todo esto es por el mocoso... como quieran, pero les advierto; ustedes se las arreglaran solos si es una trampa-  
  
-Gracias ^_^ , últimamente te estas haciendo más y más generoso.  
  
-No molestes... iremos a esa cueva, está decidido.- Inu Yasha se puso de pié y todos sonrieron.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
Kohaku entró a la habitación donde Kanna se encontraba. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora tenía el permiso del mismísimo Naraku para estar a su lado. Nunca más se sentiría solo. Kanna se encontraba sentada sobre las sabanas que anteriormente Kohaku había colocado para cubrirla.  
  
-Volviste... si mi señor te ve aquí te mata.  
  
-Ya no, él me ordenó que estuviera contigo.  
  
Kanna sonrió, sabía lo que eso significaba. Naraku no confiaba mas en ella y lo había mandado a vigilarla.  
  
-Yo... yo no estoy aquí por obligación, lo hago porque me gusta estar contigo, porque me escuchas. No pienso decirle nada a Naraku acerca de lo que hablemos. ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?  
  
Kanna lo miró, eso fue como un sí. Kohaku sonrió y la abrazo efusivamente. Ella, sin poderse mover, miraba a la pared de enfrente, ligeramente sonrojada, pero eso sí, con la mirada fría de siempre. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando pudo percatarse que Kohaku se había quedado dormido. Lo alejó de ella y dejó que se recostara en las sábanas. Se levantó, y salió tambaleando de la habitación puesto que Kagura había tardado, era conveniente ir a buscarla..  
  
Al caminar por el pasillo, unos sollozos llamaron su atención, en un rincón pudo apreciar a su hermana con la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando desconsoladamente. Eso lo decía todo, había fallado en la misión de convencer a Sesshoumaru de matar a su creador, Naraku. pero había algo más que la inquietaba. Hasta hace poco, ninguna de las dos habían experimentado sentimiento alguno, si acaso Kagura el odio hacia Naraku, pero nada más. ¿Acaso al ser parte de él, su debilidad las afectaba?... Kagura podría sentir enojo e ira pero ¿llorar?... algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la casa de Naraku, algo muy extraño.  
  
Espero que les gustara, me despido no sin antes pedirles que recibo comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea... ahora sí no me tardo en actualizar (dark se puso las pilas y ya tiene escrito el próximo capítulo)  
  
NOS VEMOS PRONTO 


End file.
